Fenced Heart (DISCONTINUED)
by musicdreams31
Summary: "You don't let anyone in, Clarity." He told me. "MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO LET ANYONE IN! MAYBE I DON'T WANT MY PAST REVEALED!" I yelled. Clarity Parker has been abused since her mom died when she was 5. No one knows about her past or everyday life. She blocks everyone out and keeps a fence around her heart. Can Chase break that fence? (TRIGGER WARNING)
1. The Project

**Hey Guys! Kay here with a new story. I have two stories on my Wattpad account that are currently being written so I will have two here. I am also working on one on my Fiction Press account. Go ahead to my Wattpad and read 'Is This Fate?' It's a Lab Rats fanfic. Well, I'll shut up now. Here's chapter 1 of 'Fenced Heart'**

Chapter 1 The Project

**Clarity's POV  
**"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" My father yelled and swung a beer bottle at me. It shattered and sliced my arm. I watched as blood ran down my arm. I've grown used to pain.

"Sorry." I said without emotion. He threw the neck of the bottle against the wall and walked away. I walked to my room and cleaned up my arm. I looked to the ceiling and winced as I pulled the glass out of my arm. I have waist long blonde hair with a purple streak, icy blue eyes, perfect white teeth, pale skin, and I'm not that healthy. I get one meal every other day. It's not that bad when you get used to it. You see, technically, he's not my dad. He's my bitch of a step-dad. After my mom died when I was 5 he started abusing me.

I let my hair down to cover my scars, put on a long sleeved black shirt, blue skinny jeans, my knee high black high heeled boots, and walked to school. I have scars all over my body from the abuse, and the cutting. At first it was so I could get used to the pain. Then it was just for control.

* * *

When I walked in the school I went straight to my locker.

"Ms. Parker, you have been late three times now. Do I need to remind you everyday?" Ms. Clark asked me. I shook my head and went to class. I don't talk much. The only time I'll talk is if I'm spoken to or I'm called on. I've learned that from my step-dad. People don't go near me. I'm labeled as the freak.

"Alright class. We are having a big project and you get partners!" Mrs. Dawson told us happily. She's the perkiest and nicest teacher I've ever had.

"And I get to pick your partners." She added. Everyone groaned. I just stayed silent. She went on naming names until I heard my name,

"Clarity Parker and Chase Davenport." Then she continued naming partners. Chase who-a-port? I looked around the room and found a kid in the front.

"Go ahead and start the project with your partners." She smiled. I just drummed my fingers on the table with my chin in my hand as I waited for Chase to find me. I don't like people.

"Hi Clarity." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a boy.

"Hi." I replied.

"Shall we get started?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled up a chair.

He looked to me.

"Well?" He asked. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He asked. I shook my head. I saw him staring at my wrist so I quickly pulled my sleeve down.

"What about animals?" He asked me.

"Wolves?" I suggested. I love wolves. He looked at my necklace. It's a bronze wolf but the bronze is wearing off, and a crystal heart.

"You love wolves I'm guessing." He laughed. I nodded. The bell rang signaling that class is over.

"We can work on this at your place after school." he said.

"Not my place. That won't work." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"My dad doesn't like people." I replied.

"So you can come home with me and my siblings." he smiled. I nodded.

* * *

When we arrived at his house my mouth fell open in shock.

"It's big huh?" He asked me.

"The most expensive thing I own is this necklace. How do you afford this place?" I asked him.

"You don't have a phone?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Well my dad is an inventor." He shrugged as we walked inside.

"You're home. Good. I need help with dinner." A lady said to Chase. She looked up and saw me. I smiled a little and waved.

"Who's this?" She asked Chase.

"Tasha, this is Clarity. My partner for a language arts project." Chase told her.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Tasha asked me. I ate yesterday so…

"No." I whispered.

"Shy, are we now?" She laughed. I just shrugged and tugged on my sleeve.

"Shall we get started?" Chase asked me. I nodded and followed him upstairs.

"Do you want a snack or anything?" He asked me. I shook my head in reply.

"You don't have to be shy around me. I don't care if you talk a lot." He laughed. I just stared at him.

"Never mind then. So what made you interested in wolves?" He asked.

"My mom." I whispered.

"When can I meet her?" He asked.

"You can't. She died when I was five." I said as I looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. What about your dad?" He asked.

"Dead. I have a step-dad but, I don't really like him." I told Chase.

"Why not?"

"Can we not talk about me, please? Let's just work on the project. This isn't 20 questions!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped at you. I just don't...I don't like talking about me or my past." I replied.

"Okay. I shouldn't of pushed you to tell me. We can work on the project now." he replied and got out his laptop. I nodded and read along with him.

An hour later we finished the whole project.

"I better get home." I told Chase as I grabbed my backpack.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" He asked me. I nodded. But my stomach had to go and ruin it by growling.

"Yeah, not hungry." he said.

"I really can't stay. I have to go." I told him.

"Clarity-" I cut him off.

"Bye Chase." I whispered and walked out of the house.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Well, I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be up next Saturday. Have a great day/night!**


	2. He's Too Curious

Chapter 2 He's Too Curious

**Clarity's POV**

When I walked in the house I knew I was gonna get hit.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"At someone's house working on a project." I replied. He walked over to me and slapped me in the face. I fell to the floor as he kicked me in my side.

"You always come home right after school. Understand?" He snarled. I nodded and held my side. He walked away, going to grab another beer. I went to get up but fell back down in pain.

* * *

I woke up, still on the floor, and managed to drag my bloody self to my room. I cleaned up, got ready, and walked to school.

When I walked over to my locker Chase ran over to me.

"Hey Clari-what happened?" He asked me as he held my face in his hands.

"Nothing." I whispered and tried walking away. He grabbed my arm and I winced. He had a confused look on his face and rolled up my sleeve.

"Clarity." He whispered as he studied my arm. I had bruises up and down my arm along with scars.

"Who did this to you?" He asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him and yanked my arm back. I walked to Mrs. Dawson's class and sat down.

"Okay. Today you guys will share what you did yesterday and then work on your projects." Dawson smiled. She always picks a few people to share. I don't even bother to listen.

"Clarity, why don't you share." She smiled.

"No thank you, Mrs. Dawson." I replied.

"Clarity, that wasn't a question." She told me. I opened my notebook and started reading from it.

"Yesterday I went over Chase's house and we worked on the project. We finished it and then I went home." I read and looked up at her.

"What did you do at home?" She asked me. After yesterday's beating, I probably won't get fed.

"Nothing. I just read." I lied. She nodded.

* * *

At lunch Chase ran over to me.

"What Chase?" I asked him as I took a sip of my water.

"What did you do yesterday after you left?" He asked me.

"I read, Chase." I replied.

"I know reading doesn't get you bruises," he lowered his voice. "Are you being abused?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

"Don't lie to me. Look me in the eyes and say it." He told me. I looked him in his hazel eyes and said,

"I am not being abused. Yesterday I read." I lied smoothly. He looked me in the eyes.

"Okay." He said and sat back.

"Are we done here?" I asked him.

"No. Eat." He told me and pushed a sandwich towards me.

"I'm not hungry." I said. _I'm starving._

"Eat it." He ordered. I looked at the sandwich then Chase.

"No." I said. I was surprised that word came out of my mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Chase." Bree smiled.

"Bree, have you met Clarity yet?" He asked his sister.

"No, I haven't. I'm Bree." She smiled.

"Clarity." I told her while I glared at Chase.

"Are you two okay?" She asked us.

"Eat. The. Sandwich." Chase told me sternly.

"No." I said simply. We continued staring at each other, not blinking. Bree waved her hand in our faces.

"Godammit Clarity! Eat the goddamn sandwich!" Chase yelled. Thankfully everyone ignored him.

"I'm. Not. Hungry." I said as I got up in his face. I smacked the table, causing him to flinch, got up, and left the cafeteria.

"CLARITY!" I heard Chase yell.

"Will you ever leave me alone? We finished the project. We don't ever have to talk to each other again!" I snapped as I turned around. He backed up and little at my sudden outburst. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I better get to class." I whispered. I turned around and ran to Civics class.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Sorry for the late update. I forgot this story is updated on Saturdays. Without further adieu, Fenced Heart Chapter 3 'I'm Sorry'**

* * *

Chapter 3 I'm Sorry

**Clarity's POV **

When I walked in the, very small, very dirty, house I live in my 'dad' stomped over to me.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh wait! Tomorrow I have to present my language arts project. But other than that, no." I replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of someone being curious." He replied. I sighed.

"I told him to leave me alone." I told him.

"Who's 'him'?" 'Dad' asked me.

"The boy I was doing my project with. He saw a bruise on my arm and wouldn't stop asking questions." I replied. My 'dad' got in my face.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"I can deal with it tomorrow at school. I should be able to get him to leave us alone." I told him.

"Fine. But no food tonight." he said.

"But it's been three days!" I shrieked.

"Are you talking back to me?" He asked.

I didn't reply, which earned me a slap in the face. Next thing I knew he was beating me again. At least it wasn't as bad as last time. I limped up to my room and looked in the mirror. I take that back. There's a huge bruise on my face along with a little cut. I sighed and took out my little wooden box. I opened the lid and stared at the metal blade.

I took it out and dragged it across my arm. Feeling a slight sting, I watched as the blood ran down my arm. I cleaned it up, put the blade and box away, then started my homework.

* * *

When I arrived at school Chase walked up to me.

"Leave me alone, Davenport." I told him. He grabbed my arm, causing me to drop my books, and pulled up my sleeve. I tried to get out of is grip but it was too strong. He studied my arm then looked at me.

"Not being abused, huh?" He asked. I yanked my arm back.

"I'm not. Will you just please leave me alone? The only reason I talked to you was for the stupid project. It's due in two weeks and we finished in one day." I snarled and walked away, leaving my books on the ground.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Let go of me, Davenport. Or I swear to god-" He cut me off.

"Or what? What will you do, Clarity? Tell on me? We both know that you never do that because if you did, you'd be in the system and your dad would be in jail. What if I call the cops? What can you do about it?" He asked me as he got up in my face. I could smell his shampoo.

"Why would I be abused, Davenport?" I whispered.

"Because of the bruises, the scars, the refusing to eat. Only two of those could be self harm, but the bruises, either you're in a fight club or you get abused. And see that you don't have much strength, you're being abused." He yell-whispered.

"Why would you even care about me? I'm the invisible girl at this school who no one talks to. So why now?" I asked him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Because when I saw your arm and heard you talk about the necklace, it made me feel bad for you." He replied.

"Chase, I don't need sympathy. What I need is to get to class." I replied, trying to yank my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm calling the cops." He told me as he took out his phone.

"No. You can't." I replied.

"Watch me." He said as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Chase. I believe my friend is being abused...thank you." He said and hung up.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I care about you, Clarity." He told me.

"I don't need you to save my ass, Davenport. Do you know what my dad's going to do to me when he finds out?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"And you just admitted you get abused." He smirked. My free hand flew over my mouth.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled me out of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked in fear.

"The hospital." He said simply.

* * *

"Your ribs are healing, your cuts are cleaned, and you have no other serious injuries." The nurse told me. I nodded.

"Honey, he's gonna get caught. The question is why didn't you tell us?" She asked me.

"He's not even my dad." I whispered and looked to the cold tile floor.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's my step-dad. He blames me for my mom's death for some reason. And the reason I didn't tell is I don't want to go in the system." I replied.

"You're not going to." I heard Chase say. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Clarity, we're now your guardians." Mr. Davenport told me with a smiling Tasha standing next to him.

"Really?" I asked, a grin spreading on my face.

"Clarity, you won't be in any danger anymore. You will get more food than you can imagine, new clothes, a nice room. Anything you want." Tasha smiled.

"Sounds like you have a great boyfriend." The nurse told me.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. Or my friend. Well, I guess he's my friend now. Right?" I asked Chase.

"Yes Clarity, I'm your friend." He laughed.


	4. New Home

**So I know this is a day late and short but It's the best I can do. I got home at mid-night from the Universal trip. It was very fun. A friend of mine paid for one of the games and we both won some simpons stuffed thing. I think it was krusty. I don't know, I don't watch the show. Anyways, here's chapter 4, New Home**

* * *

Chapter 4 New Home

**Clarity's POV **

When I walked in my room my mouth hung open. My icy blue eyes skimmed up the lavender wall, over to the bed with a white frame and dark purple sheets and pillow that have white polka dots on them, a huge walk in closet, a white dresser, and a connecting bathroom.

"Bree and Chase went to your house to get your stuff. When they got there your dad was being arrested. He's gone, Clarity." Tasha told me. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Now, let's go shopping!" Tasha squealed.

"I never go shopping." I replied.

"Well, now you do. Let's go." She smiled, grabbing my arm, and dragged me to the car.

* * *

When we arrived at the mall I stopped inside.

"I've never been to the mall. I lived in Florida until I was 5. Then I was abused. Tasha, are you sure?" I asked her.

"Of course, honey. Bree loves shopping, too. So maybe you two can also go together sometime." She smiled.

When we got back I had about 25 bags and Tasha had 30.

"How much money did you spend?" Mr. Davenport asked us with wide eyes.

"I protested half of it. Especially the makeup." I replied as I turned to look at Tasha.

"Every girl needs makeup." She shrugged.

"And obviously five closets worth of clothes." I muttered and dragged the bags upstairs, Tasha following close behind. I heard a loud beeping go off and Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Mr. Davenport ran to a hallway.

I started putting the new clothes away when my door opened. Bree stepped inside my room and started to help me with putting the clothes away, not saying a word.

"Bree?" I asked as I cut a tag off of a purple tank top.

"Hm?"

"Are you happy about me living here? I know it's kinda crowded but…" I trailed off as I put the top on a hanger.

"I'm glad there's another girl in the house. It's just," She sighed and cut a tag.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"Its just that your past, it's dark while we've had light pasts. I just, I feel kinda bad about what you went through." She admitted. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Bree. He can't hurt me anymore." I gave her an assuring smile and in return she smiled a little.

* * *

When I walked in school no one looked at me. They don't see me. Once I opened my locker the whole hallway fell silent. I turned around and saw all of the staring teenagers. They were all looking at me, because of the news. A girl walked up to m and smiled a little, then walked away. I turned to Chase and he just shrugged. I got my books out of my locker and walked to first hour.

"You don't have to come to class. If you need to, you can go to the guidance counselor." Mrs. Dawson told me as I walked in the classroom. _Why is everyone concerned?_

"I'm fine, Mrs. Dawson. There's no need to worry." I gave her an assuring smile and sat down at my desk. Some kid, I think his name is Marcus, turned around to talk to me.

"I saw the news. Was your life really like that?" He asked me.

"Well thanks for being subtle," I laughed.

"It wasn't that bad. I mean, food every other day, you get used to it." I shrugged.

"How long had it been going on?" Marcus asked me.

"I was 5. My mom was murdered. I've spent my whole life trying to figure out who killed her. My step-dad started drinking and abusing me. I just got used to it. We moved around a lot for the first few years." I explained.

"It sounds terrible. Sorry for asking." He replied.

"It's fine. A lot of kids have asked me but I didn't feel like telling them. Do I know you? You just seem...familiar." I tilted my head as I studied his face.

"I'm new here. My name's Marcus. You might've seen me hanging out with the Davenports. They're my only friends." He told me.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you. They took me in." I smiled. The bell rang, signaling that class is starting, and Marcus turned back around. _There is something off with that kid._


	5. Something's Off With My Life

**So I know it's a few weeks late but I've had major writer's block. It's also late atnight and I wrote this in 3 minutes. So sorry if it's not that good. Good night readers**

* * *

**Clarity's POV **

"So, who's Marcus?" I asked Chase as we walked home.

"A new kid. We're pretty much his only friends," Chase shrugged.

"And he's evil," Leo hissed.

"Leo, Marcus is not Evil," Bree rolled her eyes as she told him this.

"Yes he is! And I'm gonna prove it," Leo said.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Adam asked him.

"I agree with Leo. Kind of. There's just something off with that kid. He seemed...so interested in my past. Like he already knew, but pretended he didn't. I just have a weird feeling. It must be from the sudden change," I told them and shrugged. When we walked in the house I heard Eddy come on.

"Why did we take in _another _brat?" Eddy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I will deactivate you, android," I snarled.

"I'm a computer home system, not an android. And am so complex you don't even know how," Eddy smirked. Well, as best as a computer could.

"Cut the blue, red, purple, and yellow wires. Switch the pink and maroon. Oh and click the top right button." I smirked.

"How do you know that? Even I don't know that!" Chase exclaimed. I shrugged.

"I'm smart."

He sighed in defeat and walked to another hallway. I smirked and raced up the stairs to my room and started my homework. My phone rang the familiar song _'Whiskey Lullaby'_. I guess I just like it. I looked at the number and saw it was unknown.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. Is this Clarity Parker?" A woman asked.

"It is. Why?"

"I work at the Mission Creek Prison. Your father would like to speak to you. Could you come in tomorrow?" She asked me. I tensed up at the word _'father'_.

"Y-yes. Tomorrow's fine," I replied.

"Great. See you at 3:00. Have a great day Ms. Parker," She told me.

"You too," I replied and ended the call.

* * *

I checked my watch. 2:50. I walked in the prison, went through security, got a visitor's pass, and walked over to the meeting table.

"Clarity," He smiled.

"Robert," I said simply, not showing any emotion.

"Thanks for coming. I want to talk to my step-daughter," He smiled.

"Since when are you happy about seeing me?" I snapped.

"I feel bad about all of these past years. And now that I'm sober I've had time to think about what I did to you. I'm really sorry I did this to you, Clar," I saw the sympathy in his eyes. I almost believed him. Almost.

"I don't forgive you. You inflicted pain on me. You caused me to harm myself and become an outcast. I will never forgive you," I told him, tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

"Clarity, I'm your father. You'll have to forgive me sometime," He replied. I stood up.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Robert. _You may be my father but I will _never _daughter," I snarled and stormed out of the prison. I grabbed my things, handed them the visitor's pass, and ran home.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Chase asked me as I swung the door open. He saw the angry look on my face.

"Not too well I'm guessing. What happened?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"He tried to apologize. Apparently because he's sober and has had time to think about it he thinks I can forgive him in an instant. I can never forgive him," I replied.


	6. AN

**This story is now discontinued. If you would like me to keep it on my page, then please say something. If not, I will delete it. I've lost inspiration for it and I've been having major writer's block. Sorry guys. I just don't feel it anymore.**

**~Kay**


End file.
